


A New Conspiracy

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Switchblade Conspiracy One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	A New Conspiracy

The entire wrestling world was buzzing. Word had got out that Jon Moxley was on his way back to the Combat Zone. He’d asked for his WWE release while recovering from a shoulder injury and now he was cleared to wrestle again, he was heading for his own stomping ground of CZW. Of course a lot of the current CZW roster were excited at the thought of working with the legend known as Jon Moxley, but there was one person who wasn’t as thrilled as everyone thought they would be… Mariah. Sure Mariah was excited that Jon was back where he could be himself, but really, what girl wanted her big brother hanging around all the time, especially after she’d spent so long pulling herself out of his shadow?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh come on ‘Riah,” whined Sami. “Why won’t you join oVe?”

“Cause you already have Jessicka and Neveah, you don’t need an extra girl,” Mariah chuckled. “Besides, if I haven’t joined after all this time, why would I wanna join now?”

“Callihan! Moxley! In my office,” bellowed DJ Hyde from down the hall.

“Uh oh, what have you two done now?” laughed Jake.

“Ummm… I’m pretty sure it wasn’t something illegal…” Mariah started.

“This time,” smirked Sami.

Everyone laughed as Sami and Mariah walked down the hall into DJ’s office. As soon as they stepped into the room Mariah’s laughter stopped.

“Jon?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The crowd were losing their minds. Jon had just walked out while Sami was in the middle of a match against Shane Strickland. Everyone was wondering what Jon was going to do. It didn’t take long for them to get their answer when Jon slid a chair in for Sami to use on Shane. A few more of the guys from the back came out to try and stop the beatdown on Shane from Sami and Jon, but this just brought out Jake and Dave.

The ring eventually cleared leaving Jake, Dave, Sami and Jon stood tall. As they began to celebrate, and lead fans into thinking that Ohio versus Everything had gained a new member, Sami and Jon turned and attacked Jake and Dave. The crowd, who had began to settle, were up and screaming again.

“Conspiracy! Conspiracy! Conspiracy!” the crowd chanted over and over again.

Neveah came out to try and stop Sami and Jon from completely decimating Jake and Dave. As Sami and Jon stared her down Mariah hopped the guard rail and slid into the ring behind her. When Neveah realised that Jon and Sami were smirking at her she slowly turned around. As soon as they were face-to-face, Mariah headbutted Neveah, sending her to the mat. The crowd were up in arms. Up until this point Mariah had been a babyface, fan favourite, but in that split second she became one of the companies biggest heels.

Mariah tried her hardest to keep an uninterested look on her face, but in her mind she was screaming with excitement. Walking over to her brother and Sami she held her arms open and they both hugged her.

“The Conspiracy is real!” Jon yelled out to the crowd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh my God!” gushed Mariah. “Did you hear that reaction? That was fucking insane!”

Sami cracked up laughing at her reaction, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

“That went amazingly,” grinned Neveah, walking over to them.

“Thanks girl,” smiled Mariah. “I didn’t actually catch you with that headbutt did I?

“Nah, you’re good.”

“Holy shit! Did you hear that reaction?” laughed Jake, joining the group. “The fans definitely wanted the Switchblade Conspiracy back and ‘Riah… Holy hell girl! I thought they were gonna riot!”

“That was such a buzz!”

“So the rumours were true then, you signed?” asked Dave, looking over at Jon.

“Yup. I’m back,” nodded Jon.

“Switchblades ride again, huh?”

“Looks like it.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were part of this ‘Riah?” asked Jake.

“Didn’t know till 10 minutes before it all went down,” she shrugged. “I thought they’d have picked Neveah or Jessicka.”

“I’d actually suggested Jessicka,” pointed out Jon. “But DJ figured who better to be part of the new Conspiracy than a Moxley who already thought the fans and company were against her.”

“They were… are… They’ve been punishing me since you left just cause I happen to be your little sister,” huffed Mariah. “I’ve worked so hard for so long to make a name for myself and not just be seen as the great Jon Moxley’s little fucking sister.”

“Hey, calm down,” said Sami, gently rubbing her shoulder. “This will all work out okay. I’m gonna be the one who has to step up his game to keep up with you two. And look on the bright side, I finally get to work with you without running the risk of you breaking my fingers.”

“Seriously, you’re gonna bring that up again?” Mariah groaned, with a hint of a smile. “How many more times do I have to tell you that it was an accident?”

“Wait, what happened?” asked Jon.

“Your darling baby sister broke 3 of my fingers,” chuckled Sami.

“You were supposed to move your hand!”

“I couldn’t, you’d duct taped it too tight to the ring post.”

“If you were as strong as you say you are, you could’ve easily got out of it,” laughed Mariah.

“That’s how you broke your fingers? You told me you’d slammed them in a car door,” laughed Jon.

“He didn’t want to admit that he got his ass kicked by a Moxley… again,” Mariah laughed.

“Oooooh burn,” laughed Jake.

“Oh ‘Riah, you are such a Moxley,” laughed Neveah.

“I have my moments,” Mariah shrugged.

“Anyone up for drinks now that’s over with?” asked Dave, changing the subject.

“Callihan! Moxley’s!” yelled DJ. “A quick word?”

“Go get the drinks in Crist’s and we’ll meet ya there,” smiled Jon, fist-bumping Jake and Dave.

Mariah waved at everyone and skipped over to DJ, being slowly followed by Sami and Jon.

“Great work you three,” DJ smiled.

“Thanks,” Sami smiled, shaking his hand.

“You think you can handle working with these two, Mariah?”

“Absolutely. I think this run is going to be a lot of fun,” she nodded.

“Feel like doing a classic Switchblade Conspiracy promo before you head off for the night so we can stick it on the website in the morning?” asked DJ.

“Just point us in the direction of a camera guy,” chuckled Mariah. “I’ve been practising these for years.”

“That’s the spirit!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Within 10 minutes of the promo video going live on the CZW Youtube page it had over 2000 views. At the show the following week the line of fans waiting to meet the Switchblade Conspiracy was longer than everyone else’s combined. Fans were genuinely pleased that the Switchblade Conspiracy was back, and they were extremely happy that Mariah was now part of the group. Mariah’s mind was blown. She hadn’t expected that sort of reaction. Maybe working with her big brother instead of trying to deny the fact they were even related wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
